<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Before You by World_of_AUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504993">Life Before You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs'>World_of_AUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My fourth request sent in by the lovely @thegreatfatnerd, thank you for sending this in, loved writing this for you, and i hope you’ll enjoy what i put together for your request! There is one more request sitting in my inbox, ALMOST THERE!</p><p>Okay, so if you don’t want to write this, that fine and i’m sorry i have wasted your time.   The reader has some form of abandonment issues and thinks Bucky will leave her or something and he comforts her and there is a kinda fluffy-ness.   Or the reader always says thank you and sorry for everything even things that aren’t her fault and it’s because she had a rough past or dodgy ex or cause she thinks she’s a burden X   Basically I crave fluff X  Thanks in advance x  Lots of love  Xxxxx XXX X</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Before You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Bucky, you had only ever loved two men before him, both different from the other. Meeting Bucky had been a blend of both, a blend of the things you had loved about the men before him, and not a single trace of the things you had come to hate. Falling in love with him was like entering a house and finally realizing you were home. Having him in your life makes you feel like you can conquer anything, like anything for you is possible when he’s around. For so long you had had your defenses up, not even realizing what you were doing, but Bucky had been there to remind you, to bring you back down, to bring you back to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had always been an affectionate person, there was something about bringing a person happiness, and them giving it back to you, that had you reeling in the best way. The men before him didn’t quite see it like that, and they made you question if you were coming on to strong, if you were too clingy, if you were doing too much, and to them you usually were. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stephen groaned low in his throat at the feel of your arms encircling his waist, your body trying to mold itself into his side, he </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tsked</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> pushing your hands away, “could you not y/n,” he grunted sliding away from you, “I get it you want to be around me but I'm watching the game babe, I don’t need you hovering around me, it's annoying, why don’t you go to the room and watch one of your chick flicks,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ba</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-” you tried voice low, broken, you hadn’t seen Stephen all day.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stephen turned to you a rage in his eyes, “seriously y/n, you’re too fucking clingy, I need my space, this,” he gestured around him, “is me time, now please, go to the room go do whatever you usually do, I'll join you later I want to watch the game.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your lips parted to argue, but the volume of the T.V. growing louder was your </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>que</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to go.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With Bucky things were different, and it was hard for you to accept that not everyone was going to be like Stephen, that not everyone thought you were a burden. Bucky, like you, loved touch, and it wasn’t necessarily in a sexual way, it was his face, his hands, his long chocolate brown locks, he craved it. Craved to have your fingers running down his face, your fingers intertwining with his, to feel the soft tug of your hands on his hair after a long day. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You still remember the first time you were introduced to him, you had known him before, but you had since lost touch. Maybe it had been the fact that you had been with Stephen too long</span>
  <span>, but you couldn’t remember a time in the past two years that a man actually enjoyed your company.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam had been begging you to go out with him, insisting that he missed his best friend, and the two of you needed to catch up over drinks.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“y/n, you need to get out, you’re finally free of that asshole, let me take you out for celebratory drinks, you deserve to have some fun, to unwind, I miss you, it's been too long, come on one drink at least!” he had pleaded over the line.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was hard to say no to Sam, and it had been sometime since you had seen him, as much as Stephen had fought with you on how clingy you had been, it had also been Stephen who had kept you from seeing much of your friends. So you agreed, promised to meet him at your favorite bar and grill. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You had been the last to arrive, Sam had arrived before you to grab a table, and he had brought two of his closest friends</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, something he had mentioned before ending the call.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/n,” he had greeted as you approached the table, he was immediately on his feet pulling you into a bone crushing hug.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it's good to see you too Wilson,” you laughed patting his back.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh no, none of that,” he voices noticing your weary way, Stephen really had messed you up, “you give me a hug, he’s not here to tell you anything anymore, you be as affectionate as you want sugar,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your laughing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, though tears are threatening to spill out</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> as you wrap your arms around him this time, fingers curling into the back of his shirt, “is that better</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?” you questioned into the sleeves of his shirt hoping to mask your cracking voice.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I missed you more than you know</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, I’m so glad you finally left his ass” he’s murmurs</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> pulling away from you his arms squeezing your shoulders as he looks at you, “you really are a sight for sore eyes</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, its like you’re glowing” you offer him a warm smile and a pinch to his side.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you going to introduce us to your friend Wilson or are you going to keep her to yourself all night?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam is turning his head a tsk falling from his lips, you follow his eyes, “y/n this is-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Steve and Bucky,” you smile offering both men a small wave from where your still in Sam’s embrace.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sams turning back to face you confusion on his face, “you know these two?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah actually,” you answer turning back to Sam, “they were friends of one of Stephens friends, I met them a couple of times when Stephen would have his get togethers.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Thought</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> looked familiar</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> still with that g</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>uy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?” comes </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky’s voice.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, and that’s why </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>she’s here,” Sam answers for you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Sams then pushing you into the seat across from him right next to Bucky.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That man was a real grade A douche</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” Sam grunted</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, “asshole didn’t know how to treat his woman.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sam.” you warned as you picked up the menu, “it’s not important anymore, he’s not important anymore.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sam has a point though,” Bucky spoke up, you turned your head brow raised waiting for him to continue, “he really didn’t know how to treat a woman so in love with him, it might have only been a couple of time that we saw you, but he wasn’t the kindest to you, and I'm sure Steve can agree that it took a lot for us not to speak up,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know pal, that last time we hung out with them you really had a lot to say to him about how he should be treating his girl.” Steve spoke up eyes looking over his menu at Bucky. You want to question it, want to ask him about what he had to say, but Sam is speaking up, “enough about that douche, I called you all out here because we need to have a good time, let's get food and drinks rolling!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What Sam had promised would only be one drink quickly turned to three, and while you could hold your liquor better than Sam and apparently Steve, it was quickly hitting you, to say the least you were thoroughly buzzed, and buzzed you was extra affectionate. You were watching in delight as Sam and Steve argued across the table, and honestly you weren’t even sure what it was they were on about.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“would you be surprised if I told you, they’re always like this?” you turn your head finding Bucky’s close to yours. When had you moved closer to him?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“are they usually like this?” you questioned heart thrumming in your chest, you’d blame the feeling on the alcohol.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“all the time.” he grinned. His expression changes then his arm finding its way over the booth, “how have you been, I feel the last time I saw you; you weren’t as happy as you look now.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You relaxed further into the booth, “you can blame that on the alcohol,” you laughed, “but in all seriousness, I'd say I'm definitely happier now that I don’t have Stephen to be giving me shit 24/7 it's like I can finally breathe.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you know that’s the one thing I never understood about Stephen and I think that’s why I gave him shit the last time I saw him,” he sighed his eyes drifting to the two men in front of you still arguing before they were back on yours, “I couldn’t understand how he had someone like you, who just wanted to be around him, to love him, and for him to push you away, call you clingy, like hell any man would kill for that,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your head falls slightly as you remember all the time Stephen had called you out on being too much, a scoff leaves your lips, “apparently not Stephen.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hand falls to your shoulder then, a shiver rolls through you, goosebumps arising in your arm, “Stephen wasn’t only a douchebag doll, he was dumb as hell, if I had you the way he had you, hell I'd be the luckiest man alive if you ask me,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your heart skips a beat in your chest, breath catching in your throat, it takes you a second before you can find your words, “you’d get annoyed,” comes your small voice, “Stephen wasn’t the first to get annoyed by my “clinginess, there was another before him.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky's shaking his head slightly, his long locks framing his face, your fingers itched to reach out and tuck them behind his ear, “well then it’s a damn shame they were so blind to what they had right in front of them.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words are out of your mouth before you can stop them, “another man's trash is another man's treasure.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky is grinning then his body slightly leaning in towards yours, and whether he catches the hitch in your throat he doesn’t bring it to light, “trash you definitely aren’t a treasure though, a treasure you definitely are.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soft laughter falls from your lips, you lean into him in attempt to nudge him, but he ends up bringing you in closer the warmth of his body pressed into your side, “anyone ever tell you you’re a charmer Barnes?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only one that ever mattered,” he replied.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You raise your brow, “oh?” you questioned waiting for him to elaborate.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smirk pulls at his lips as he leans in close again, this time lips by your ear, “you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pink hue covers your cheeks laughter spilling from your lips, “oh my goodness, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you really are a charmer aren’t you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“only for the right girl.” he grinned throwing in a wink.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your cheeks are growing warmer, butterflies fluttering in the depths of your stomach, “spare me, please, it's been awhile,” you laugh.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well look at you two,” come</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Sams slurred voice, you and Bucky look away from each other </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>to the other side of the booth where Steve and Sam lean against the table drunken grins on their lips.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You look awfully comfy there Barnes,” Steve waggles his eyebrows and your stifling a laugh.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you blame me Wilson,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I had good food, great drinks, and now I got a beautiful dame in my arms,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’d say I’m more than comfortable.” He replies </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fingers squeezing your side from where his arm had found its way down your side.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sams turning to you then, “don’t fall for him too hard, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>his charm is top notch.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your cheeks are flaming, “Sam,” you whine, “I’m not falling for anyone,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not yet anyway.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky replies</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> breath ghosting over your ear.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Falling in love with him had been the easy part; admitting to yourself that it happened was hard. </span>
  <span>Bucky really was a charmer, and it hadn’t been hard to fall for him.</span>
  <span> Since that first night Sam ha</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> insisted on spending time with you every chance he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you need to get back out there y/n</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, Stephen already moved on, you need to get yourself back </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>out there </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> charm.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Little had he known you had already fallen for someone’s charm. </span>
  <span>Who could blame you though, Bucky was giving you everything you wish Stephen would have given you in those two years you had ultimately wasted with him.</span>
  <span> You knew you were falling hard and fast for the Bucky Barnes charm Sam had warned you about, but you were also fighting it. The emotional turmoil Stephen had left you with had ultimately left you weary of any of Bucky’s advances. You always told yourself he was just being a good friend, a friend that you hadn’t had in two years. But as much as you fought those advances, he was there to push right back, each week he was upping his advances and he was trying his hardest for you to see him. He wasn’t the only one trying to get you to see him, Sam was there as well and he had been just as persistent;</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“y/n baby, that man is crazy about you, what has you so worried, why are you keeping yourself from something that could bring you happiness, this isn't about Stephen is it?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While you could lie to yourself and your friends that it wasn’t because of him, you knew deep down that it was because of Stephen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“y/n Bucky is persistent, but he isn’t going to pursue you forever babe, I know you see that man, and I assure you there’s girls waiting to scoop him up.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had shrugged off Sam’s warnings, because you let yourself believe that he was just being a friend. It wasn’t till that night, that you realized that your effective defenses had blinded you to the real feelings that had laid there. Sam had been right, he wasn’t going to pursue you forever or so you had thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam had dragged you, quite literally for a weekend out on the beach, per usual he had also invited Bucky and Steve. You were looking forward to the weekend away, and deep down you were looking forward to spending some time with Bucky, it had been a few days since you had heard from him, and even it was strange to you to not hear from him for so long.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam's words had come rearing there ugly head when Steve and Bucky had arrived hours later extra quests in tow. It shouldn’t have shocked you, Sam had told you that he wouldn’t pursue you forever, so you should have been expecting this to happen sooner rather than later, he had been at it for months with you, he had likely grown tired of this game of cat and mouse. You still couldn’t help the feeling that had coursed through you to see him with the red head, Natasha Romanoff. Everything that he had once done with you, he was now doing with her, or at least that’s what you let yourself </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>see.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>o</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> caught up in your head, too caught up in your</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>self and you just needed to get away from the group</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You had leaned in a little closer to Sam</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> let him know that you were going to go down to the beach, he had nodded his head, told you to be careful, but he had also ga</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ve your hand a squeeze an, “I’m sorry,” falling from his lips before he let you go.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You had shook your head slightly your hair falling around your face, “it’s okay Sam, I’m a big girl, you forget I’ve been through worse, I just need to get some air, I’ll be right back.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was hesitant to let you go, but he knew you needed to just get away, to take a minute for yourself while you took reign of the feelings coursing th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rough you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The wal</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>k</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> down was calming, the feelings raging through you forgotten the moment your feet touched the cooling sand. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There was something so peaceful so breath taking about a sunset on the beach.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You couldn’t bring yourself to look away from the ocean</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> as you drew closer to the water</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> arms wrapped around yourself as you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>breathed</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> in the misty ocean air.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All was silent around you except for the crashing of the ocean water against the sandy shores.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sam told me I might find you down here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your breath caught in your throat, body tensing momentarily at the sound of his voice, you turned your head to look at him over you shoulder offering him a small smile before your eyes were going back to the sea.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were breathing in a breath of air when he appeared at your side</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, his arm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> just</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> barely touching yours. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You turned to look at him his eyes already on yours. You wouldn’t make this weird, you wouldn’t make this weird, “it’s beautiful isn’t it,”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> you questioned eyes looking back out to the view before you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is, but there’s something else I’d rather be looking at that’s had my eye for awhile now.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bucky,” it’s a plea and a warning all at once, you don’t want to play this game anymore.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s chuckling low the sound sending a shiver running through you, “awe c’mon doll, I thought it was charming.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your arms wrap around yourself tighter, your fighting back those feelings coursing through you, “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it was but-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But?” He questions drawing out the word.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your head is turning to him, eyes meeting his, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>he wasn’t being serious right now was he?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bucky your charming yes, but your charming the wrong girl</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think that’s where your wrong sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wrong?” You questioned brows furrowed, “Bucky</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,” a sigh, “why are you down here shouldn’t you be with Natasha?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A look of confusion is washing over his features, but it’s only there for a second before it’s disappearing amusement replacing it, “sweetheart do you think that Natasha and I,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look away then, the feelings rearing their ugly head, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“oh sweetheart,” he co</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>os </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>moving towards you, and he’s trying to get a hold of your hand to get you to look at him, to pull you close, but y</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>our already to far gone in your head.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/n</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> doll, look at me,” he tries and he’s not getting far</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> in his advances</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> as you try to move away. You’re embarrassed, hurt</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, and your emotions </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>one word away from letting the tears slip from your eyes.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> He moves in front </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>of yo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>u when his efforts to get you to hear him fail.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Strong </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>hands reach out to your face gently, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“y/n, whatever it is your thinking about me and Natasha I promise it’s not what you think, doll me and her aren’t a thing.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It doesn’t matter</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you murmur</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, “I’m fine, it’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You try to pull away, but he holds you a little tighter not letting you get away.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It ma</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tters y/n, doll your feelings matter, and you might think I might not need to explain myself but if you’re having doubts about my feelings for you because you misconstrued my closeness to Natasha for something more</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> then sweetheart I’m going to explain to you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> because the only person I have feelings for is you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your words catch in your throat, and it still surprises you though you already knew.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bucky you don’t-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetheart you need to stop fighting me so hard</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,” he sighs thumb running over your cheeks, “I think the only person fighting their feelings is you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, y/n I’m absolutely smitten with you, I think I have been since </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>the first time I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>met you through Stephen</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, meeting you again at the bar</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with Sam and Steve</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> just seemed like fate to me and I just had to hold on.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another sigh is leaving his lips, “y/n when I saw the love you had for Stephen I thought man, this guy really has it all, he has a girl that is all about him, all for him, there’s no better feeling than that. Then I saw how he treated you, how he tore you down, tore who you were down, and I thought </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>what an ass, how could he not see what he had in front of him, how could he not see how lucky he was</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, did he not realize how many men would kill to have something like he did</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and it seems he never realized it because he let you go, he let the one girl that would probably give him the world go, and to me you just don’t do that, when you have someone as special and loving as you, you hold onto them, and you never let go</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Stephen was right Bucky, I’ve always been a little overly affectionate, and a little </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>clingy, that’s just who I am, who I was,” your voice dropped at the last part.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stephen was anything but right doll, he blew your flame out, he diminished your light</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> so what if your overly affectionate, or you love a little harder than some, there’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>going to be someone out there who’s going to appreciate and love that about you,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Bucky you didn’t even know me that well before Stephen, you only caught the small glimpses when he allowed me to be around</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, how could, how can you-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/n you were beautiful inside and out, and you might not have know this about me but I get smitten pretty quick. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sure I might have only caught glimpses of you at the get together</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>but when I saw you again at the bar, and the other times we hung out</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> these last months I caught sight of the girl Stephen put down one too many times</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, I wanted to bring that light back to you, I wanted to show you that while one man might not be </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>grateful</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> for what he has right in front of him another man will treasure it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A soft laugh falls from your lips, “another mans trash is another mans treasure,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky laughs with you his head </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>falling to yours, “I believe I’ve told you this before </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>trash you definitely aren’t, but a treasure</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, a treasure you definitely are.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first tear falls</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, one that Bucky is quick to wipe away</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“you’ve been pushing me away, putting up those walls but y/n I’m not going anywhere, it’s time you’ve been shown</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> the love you deserve and I want to be the one to show it to you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your leaning into his touch, your walls are cracking, “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>what if I get too clingy what if-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s shushing you, “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going anywhere,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> you deserve to love and be loved in return y/n, and I’ve been trying to show you, I just need you to let me in,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your unwrapping your arms from where they’re wrapped around you, s</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>haky fingers reaching out to rest on his chest, his heart beating steadily beneath your fingers. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I get to be too much, you need to tell me,” you murmur eyes meeting his.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s grinning as he leans in closer </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>arms falling from your face to wrap around your waist, “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>if anything it’s not going to be enough.” He whispers and a shiver rolls through you from his touch</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> alone. A touch you would grow to love.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your thoughts,” Bucky murmured sleepily his face pressing into your chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low chuckle fell from your lips, “sorry was just thinking,” you murmured fingers running through his hair, a pleased groan falling from his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about?” He questioned his lips pressing to the tops of your breast.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about how I finally got the love I deserved,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s arms are tightening around you as he lifts his head from the comfort of your chest. He grins sleepily up at you as he inches himself up slightly to be eye level with you. “And there’s no person more deserving than you.” He murmured lips pressing softly to yours.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>